User blog:TerminatorEggggg8390/Cuphead 2 - Boss Ideas
Hi guys, I made this blog for some ideas of bosses for a possible or future sequel to Cuphead, comment your own bosses on comments, you can add images of your OC bosses or ideas. Here are mine: * Goopy l'âme (French Meaning: Goopy the Soul): The return of Goopy Le Grande, this time as a soul, coming back for revenge of the brothers to leave him being crushed by his destroyed tombstone. When defeated, Goopy comes back to life, and becomes friends with the mug brothers. In his first phase, he attacks like Goopy, but now he can spit out ghostly blueberries. In his second phase, he transforms in the forms of Goopy's original form. In his third phase, he becomes a giant ghost, taking the right half of the screen. * Demon Bat (also known as M. Fang): A cut boss that was used later for the sequel, it is a minion of the Devil (just my idea). In his first phase, he permains on a coffin, In his second phase, he starts flying through the whole area. In his third phase, his teeth become larger, making Fangy (a nickname by me) able to stab the ground, leaving holes, were fire pops out, leaving less area to move. When defeated, he is seen crying fire tears. * Fred McFish: A giant fish. In his first phase, Fred starts diving like a dolphin through the whole area, and can shoot blue circles, and pink will occasionally appear, that can be parried. In his second phase, Fred uses his "Fish-Bot" to attack the player, shooting a pink laser that strangely can't be parried, the laser is larger than the beam of Brineybeard's monstrous ship. In his third phase, Fred becomes completely aggresive, reusing his previous attacks but upgraded, now Fred dives faster, leaving less time to damage, and there is a less chance of pink spheres spawned, while the blue circles are now homing to the player that is closer those. * Gentleman Webmagic: The spider that appeared on old screenshots of the same Airship level finally appears. I suggest this time because the spider looks like a gentleman and a magician. In his first phase, he is seen walking, because of his feet being pretty tall, Webmagic can shoot balls that seem to be made of spider webs, he at least shoots 3 or 6 spider web balls. While he does this, anthropomorphic spiders flying on planes can appear, and shoot smaller balls. In his second phase, he starts on a neutral state, his skin becoming yellow, that may mean that starts to be become angry, he now shoots the double of the minimum and maximum of web balls that Webmagic can shoot, more spider planes come, and now can shoot pink bullets, that can be parried. In his third phase, Webmagic becomes aggresive, every ability of him become pretty harder, as his skin is now red. When defeated, Webmagic makes a hat-tipping gesture with a sad expression. Boss Levels: Goopy l'âme in "Ruse of a Ghost" Demon Bat in "The Demonic Bat Cave!" Fred McFish in "Fishing Peril" Gentleman Webmagic in "The Airship" Category:Blog posts